


Agelast

by williamTspears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamTspears/pseuds/williamTspears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Agelast</b> - noun - A person who never laughs.</p>
<p>(drabble prompt response)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agelast

Corpses were truly beautiful. Pale skin, waxen and doll-like, lips stilled in peace that could no longer produce clamouring noise and lies.  
It was his duty, as he had taken upon himself, to preserve that beauty. To arrange the departed as if they were lying in one long, final sleep.  
Hair combed, just so.  
Tie smoothed flat against too-white crisp collar, just so.  
Glasses set as they had always been, just so.

And mouth drawn in a calm, peaceful line, no hint of a smile, just so.

He had never managed to procure mirth from this man, though he had caught bare slivers of smirks here and there, and he had never once heard so much as a chuckle.  
But this sweet expression, so free of stress, this would do.  
It would have to.


End file.
